El privilegio de cuidar de ti
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Sherlock no está bien después de volver de desmantelar la red de Moriarty en Europa, y no duerme nada. John quiere hacer algo para eliminar los fantasmas que lo atormentan, pero no sabe el qué, hasta que una noche, Sherlock se confiesa. Johnlock. Slash implícito.


**El privilegio de cuidar de ti**

Cuando John se despertó, lo hizo con el sonido dulce del violín. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando inquieto, y consultó el reloj, sintiendo la cama vacía a su lado. Había pasado una semana desde que se instaló de nuevo en Baker Street, y ahora dormían ambos juntos en la habitación de Sherlock. La elección del cuarto había sido una cosa muy fácil. Tras la segunda noche separados, y por tanto, la segunda en la que ninguno de los dos había conseguido pegar ojo por culpa de las pesadillas y la incomodidad de volver a estar conviviendo después de tanto tiempo, John decidió que era hora de poner una solución. No podían permanecer despiertos para siempre.

Después de que, sentados en el sofá, con él leyendo las noticias del periódico en voz alta para ambos, Sherlock dejara caer la cabeza en su hombro y se acurrucara contra él, medio dormido, y finalmente se entregara a Morfeo, John bostezó y le siguió, dejando el diario en la mesa. Ambos consiguieron descansar mucho rato seguido, y cuando despertaron, Sherlock sonrió.

- Ya sé cómo arreglar el problema - dijo, emocionado -. Duerme conmigo. Múdate a mi cuarto.

La propuesta había acelerado el corazón de John, que abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el detective se le adelantó.

- Es muy lógico. Ambos descansamos mejor sintiendo la presencia del otro, así que compartiremos habitación. La mía es más grande, y tengo cama de matrimonio, así que parece la opción más práctica -señaló, levantándose. Se dirigió al lugar en cuestión, dejando a John anonadado en el sofá, y muy colorado solo de pensar en compartir la cama de Sherlock, aunque solo fuera para dormir -. Y trae lo que necesites, voy a hacerte espacio.

A partir de ese día, ambos compartieron lecho... aunque Sherlock lo usara poco. La mayor parte de las noches las pasaba en vela, leyendo o tocando el violín. A veces, por la mañana, John bajaba y se lo encontraba dormido en el sofá, hundido entre los cojines de piel del respaldo, con la boca medio abierta y el ceño fruncido. Por su postura, se podía adivinar que no se había querido dormir, sino que estaba simplemente demasiado cansado, y en algún momento su cuerpo había dicho "hasta aquí". John empezó a plantearse el comprarle pastillas para dormir y ponérselas entre la comida, o disueltas en agua. Necesitaba descansar en serio o enfermaría. Al principio pensó que el que no fuera casi nunca a la cama, y que esa semana solo hubiera dormido un día era porque estaba él ocupándole el sitio, haciéndole sentir incómodo ante la perspectiva de estar bajo las mantas con él, y se lo hizo saber.

- Estoy dispuesto a dormir en el suelo. Incluso a irme a mi habitación. Solo dilo -había dicho.

Sherlock le pidió "amablemente" que no fuera idiota, y que pensara con la cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros. Él no iba a dormir en el suelo, y desde luego, su falta de descanso no se debía de ninguna manera a su presencia. John tuvo sus dudas hasta que, viendo el televisor después de que volviera de hacer la compra, Sherlock se quedara dormido sobre su hombro, respirando con suavidad, como aquella primera vez.

Se puso una bata, se ató el nudo a la cintura, y con los brazos cruzados, muerto de frío, fue hasta el salón, siguiendo las notas del violín, aceleradas de vez en cuando, pero siempre suaves. Creyó reconocer la melodía, pero era un pato para la música, así que no dijo nada. Se lo encontró de pie, cara a la ventana, con el pijama puesto, y la bata azul abierta. Iba descalzo, y el efecto contraluz le hacía parecer un espectro. La luz amarilla de la farola frente a la casa entraba a través del cristal, la cortina corrida, y difuminaba sus contornos de forma macabra.

Vio el ligero temblor de la mano derecha, la que sostenía el arco, y se estremeció. A Sherlock nunca le temblaban las manos, tenía el pulso tremendamente firme. Solo le había visto hacer eso en Baskerville. Algo le turbaba.

- ¿Te he despertado? -preguntó, con la voz ronca, sin dejar de tocar. ¿Qué sentido tendría, de todos modos, si ya lo había desvelado? No se giró.

- No -mintió. A decir verdad, se despertó al darse la vuelta en la cama y tocar con la mano el espacio vacío. El hueco que había dejado Sherlock al levantarse tenía el colchón frío, y las sábanas retiradas. Era la falta de calor lo que lo había arrancado del sueño - ¿Qué tocas?

- Antes era Dvořák. Ahora estoy con Saint-Saens -respondió, acelerando el ritmo de la pieza una vez más.

John se acercó un poco más, y cogió la partitura olvidada en la mesa junto a él. Todas las notas, las corcheas y los símbolos eran un misterio para él. No entendía nada de lo que leía allí. Puntos negros y rayas, eso era todo. Leyó el título.

- ¿La _Danza Macabra_? -leyó.

- En G Menor, ópera 40 -completó Sherlock, y entonces sí, dejó de tocar. Miró a John desde su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, y éste se fue directo a la cocina. Si iba a quedarse hablando con su compañero, necesitaba despejarse. Empezó a calentar un poco de agua para hacerse un té.

Esperó a que la bebida estuviera lista, y cuando volvió con dos tazas (había tenido el buen tino de hacer una infusión de melisa para Sherlock, porque darle té tal y como estaba no sería un buen plan), se lo encontró sentado en su sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, y las manos en los reposabrazos. Dejó la taza de la infusión a su lado, y se sentó en su butaca, sosteniendo con ambas manos su té negro. El olor ligeramente más dulce que el té verde que acostumbraba a tener lo atontó un poco, pero le hacía falta. Este tenía más cafeína de la que acostumbraba a tomar, y tenía la intuición de que le iba a hacer mucha falta esa noche.

- Por Dios, Sherlock. Tienes una pinta horrible -exclamó, cuando el otro alzó la cabeza para coger su taza. Las ojeras bajo los ojos del detective eran profundas y oscuras, el blanco de los ojos se había vuelto rojizo, irritado, y la piel de la cara se pegaba al hueso del cráneo más que de costumbre. Parecía que algo lo estuviera desinflando. Ciertamente, era una visión fantasmal.

- Yo también te veo bien, John -se burló él, olisqueando el contenido de su taza. Miró al doctor -. Esto no es té.

- Creí que odiabas las obviedades -replicó el otro, dando un sorbo al té que él sí tenía.

- Creías bien, pero si hubieras detectado el tono de queja implícito en la frase, me ahorraría las explicaciones ¿Por qué rayos me has hecho una tisana? -preguntó.

John dio otro sorbo al té, y chasqueó la lengua.

- No es una tisana. Es melisa. Te ayudará a relajarte, y quizá duermas un poco. La usábamos en el ejército con los enfermos.

Sherlock hizo una mueca en dirección a la taza murmurando algo que John entendió como si fuera "primero el tabaco y ahora el té", y luego masculló más alto.

- ¿Quién necesita dormir?

John estaba a punto de replicar, pero vio como el otro se llevaba a los labios la taza, y bebía despacio de la infusión, y se calló.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, mirándose a los ojos, oyendo el tic-tac incesante del reloj de pared, hasta que John terminó su té, y cruzó las manos sobre el estómago, totalmente despierto.

- No empieces, John. Estoy bien -dijo Sherlock, cortándole.

- Alguien que no duerme difícilmente está bien.

- Tengo un caso. No puedo perder el tiempo.

John suspiró. Le había pedido a Lestrade que no le diera casos a Sherlock, y había conseguido cerrar la bandeja de su blog y el de él para evitar que algo nuevo llegara a Baker Street. Afortunadamente, todavía no se sabía públicamente que Sherlock había regresado, y eso le facilitaba el trabajo. Expulsar a los clientes con un caso en la misma puerta de casa sería algo difícil de disimular.

- ¿Puedes dejar de mentirme, y así yo dejo de fingir que me lo creo? Es cansado. Y supongo que ya sabes que no cuela. Soy muy fácil de leer -respondió, rascándose la barbilla, sintiendo los fríos ojos cansados del detective escrutándolo -. Mira, Sherlock, no sé qué te pasa...

- No me pasa nada.

John continuó como si nada.

- ... pero quiero que sepas que, cuando lo necesites, estaré ahí para ti. Para hablar o para lo que sea.

Sherlock parpadeó.

- ¿Piensas que no cuento contigo? -preguntó, ligeramente asombrado por el que alguien hubiera podido blasfemar con algo así-. Porque lo hago, John. Más de lo que crees. Más de lo que debería.

John vio como Sherlock apretaba los labios y apartaba la mirada, bajándola a su taza. El temblor de sus manos seguía ahí, pero había disminuido, como si la bebida hubiera empezado a surtir efecto. La bebida o su presencia. John se quedó allí, pensativo. Sabía que Sherlock necesitaba hablar, contarle lo que lo atormentaba. Sabía por experiencia que sacarlo todo fuera, confesarse con alguien ayudaba. No conseguías quitártelo de encima, pero funcionaba. Sherlock no era bueno en el campo de los sentimientos, John lo sabía, y el mismo detective era consciente de ello, se lo había dicho miles de veces, por activa y por pasiva, de modo que pensó que tal vez necesitara un empujoncito. Si él se abría con Sherlock, tal vez el otro lo consiguiera.

- Cuando estaba en Afganistán -empezó, viendo como Sherlock levantaba la vista y le miraba, sorprendido -, vi e hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso. Maté gente, aún a pesar de que juré no hacerlo cuando me hice médico... juramento hipocrático, ya sabes... y vi morir amigos, compañeros, pacientes, niños, refugiados. De todo. Cuando dicen que la guerra es un infierno, no lo dicen a la ligera... -murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa, contento de haber dejado todo aquello atrás. Sherlock lo observaba, fascinado. Había intuido que Afganistán había sido un periodo duro para su amigo, deduciéndolo a partir de sus gestos, su cojera, sus formas, todo. Pero no había podido llegar a imaginar lo mucho que aquello había marcado a su compañero, un hombre optimista y risueño, positivista. Y si a él le hacía daño, él que parecía tan fuerte en ese aspecto, ¿qué se podía esperar de los demás? ¿Qué se podría esperar de Sherlock?-. La primera vez que maté a alguien... no te voy a engañar. Me sentí bien. Fue algo casi catártico. Estaban atacando la zona vigilada, rompiendo el perímetro, y dejé a los jóvenes a cargo de los heridos mientras me iba a la franja. No dudé ni un momento al disparar.

"Tardé tres segundos entre que apunté y apreté el gatillo. Tres malditos segundos. Y se me aceleró el corazón. Recuerdo la sensación de ser el ejecutor, de tener el control, el poder sobre alguien más, sobre la muerte. El estar por encima de otro. Y se me desconectó la cabeza. Cuando se retiraron, fue como despertar de una bruma. Vi el primer cadáver que dejé cuando retiramos los cuerpos para esconderlos, y pensé que me moriría allí mismo yo también. El hombre al que había matado era un niño. No debía tener más de veinte años. Y ni si quiera me paré a pensar en si estaba bien o estaba mal. Me sentí miserable. Y, durante el resto de la guerra, me obligué a no pensar en ello, porque si no me derrumbaría. Seguí matando y curando, hasta que me hirieron y me sacaron de allí. Entonces fue cuando apareció mi cojera. Yo era un monstruo, Sherlock. Mataba con las mismas manos con las que pretendía sanar. Estaban llenas de sangre, aunque no quisiera verlo. ¿En qué me había convertido, pues? Ciertamente no era un médico, por fallar a mi juramento, y tampoco un soldado, porque me habían expulsado por lesión. ¿Sabes qué era lo peor de todo? ¿Lo sabes, Sherlock? -preguntó, tomando una profunda inspiración. El detective apretó la boca, negando débilmente con la cabeza - Lo peor era saber que no me importaría volver a hacerlo. Que me sentí bien cuando lo hice, porque lo justifiqué con la idea de un fin mayor. Que me sentí fuerte y me gustó.

John se hundió en el sofá, como si confesar aquella oscura parte de él lo hubiera desinflado. Ahora él era un monstruo a los ojos de Sherlock, casi seguro.

- No eres ningún asesino, John. No eres un monstruo -dijo Sherlock con cuidado, despacio -. Estabas obligado a cumplir con tu deber. Mataste a esa gente para salvar tu vida y la de otros. Porque te habrían matado a ti.

John no contestó, pero la verdad era que se sentía un poco mejor después de echarlo todo fuera. Continuó mirando a Sherlock, que fruncía el ceño, ligeramente pensativo. Se preguntó si estaba debatiendo sobre si contarle lo que fuera que le atormentaba y no le dejaba descansar, o si solo estaba planeando una forma para librarse de él. Se recostó en el sofá con mayor comodidad, y cogió un periódico del día anterior y un bolígrafo, dispuesto a rellenar la sección de pasatiempos que había dejado en blanco. Cuando llegó allí, vio que la estilizada letra de su compañero ya había rellenado todos los huecos del crucigrama, el sudoku, y la sopa de letras. Se preguntó en cuanto tiempo lo habría hecho. Fastidiado por haber perdido una oportunidad de pasar el rato, avanzó las páginas hasta llegar al horóscopo. No creía en eso, pero le divertía leer el gran número de incongruencias y supuestas predicciones que allí figuraban.

Para su sorpresa, las casillas de los signos del zodíaco estaban repletas de apretadas y caóticas notas a boli. Parpadeó, sorprendido, y se puso a leerlas. Algunas eran tremendamente divertidas, mientras que otras eran simples tachones sobre las letras impresas. Pasó página tras página, viendo como Sherlock había escrito algo en todas y cada una de ellas, resolviendo los interrogantes que planteaban, y analizando a los periodistas y los colaboradores a partir de su forma de escribir y sus comentarios. John estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando vio que había deducido por un par de frases que uno de los colaboradores del periódico engañaba a su mujer con otro hombre, porque era homosexual y no se lo quería contar porque ella era sin duda un buen partido, y le aseguraba su posición en el diario. Jesús.

- John... -empezó Sherlock, en voz baja. El médico alzó la vista del periódico, doblándolo sobre la mesa, y pensando que aislar a Sherlock de su trabajo no era una tarea tan simple como había creído en un principio. Espero pacientemente a que su compañero siguiera - Cuando... volviste de Afganistán... ¿cómo conseguías dormir? ¿Cómo lo hacías para olvidarte de todo... y recordar que estabas en casa?

John suspiró. Se incorporó en el asiento un momento, y vio por primera vez la realidad de lo muy exhausto que estaba Sherlock. Cuando decía que llevaba casi un mes sin pegar ojo, no bromeaba. No había dormido nada, y su cuerpo se resentía. Consideró, por primera vez, que estuviera enfermo. Tenía todos los números. Pasada esa pequeña reflexión médica, se fijó con más atención en lo que le estaba diciendo. Él había vuelto de su propia guerra, y estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

- Pues... la verdad es que pasé muchos días sin dormir, también. Cerrar los ojos era lo peor, todo volvía otra vez, y no había manera de escapar de ello -dijo, y vio como Sherlock se estremecía ligeramente, quizá recordando sus propios demonios -. Estuve despierto hasta que mi cuerpo aguantó, y entonces dormí como nunca, sin sueños. Entendí que mi cuerpo necesitaba estar extremadamente cansado para evitar recordar eso, y empecé a hacer cosas durante el día que me dejaran reventado, todo lo que podía hacer a pesar de mi pierna. Y me funcionó... el primer mes. Luego me acostumbré a esas pequeñas cosas, y volví a soñar. Y entonces fue cuando empecé a ir a la psicóloga. Hablar me ayudaba un poco. Pero cuando empecé a mejorar de verdad fue cuando llegué aquí. Al principio seguía con pesadillas, pero habían perdido el tono.

- Pero gritabas - dijo Sherlock -. Te oía por las noches. Y te retorcías en la cama como si te estuvieran ahogando.

John no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Había grabado una de sus noches en Baker Street, solo por la curiosidad de saber cuanto chillaba, y luego comparó la cinta con una antigua, en su viejo piso, y no había punto de comparación. Los gritos que dejaba escapar en su cuarto eran murmullos en comparación con los que profería antes.

- Si eso es gritar para ti, tienes el oído muy fino. Antes había días en los que despertaba completamente afónico -explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa -. Pero hablar va bien. Poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Aclarar qué es lo que te preocupa. A veces una segunda opinión es importante. Una alejada del asunto... objetiva.

Sherlock encogió las piernas y se las abrazó con fuerza, dejando la taza en el suelo, a sus pies. Tenía la mirada perdida, y parecía un crío asustado. John se alteró más todavía si es que eso era posible a esas alturas. Esa imagen distaba mucho de la que solía presentar durante el día, mientras estaba despierto y trabajando en algún nuevo caso, altivo e impenetrable. Demasiado como para que el doctor se quedara tranquilo.

Alargó una mano, pero luego la retiró, inseguro. No sabía si era la mejor forma de proceder, aunque con Sherlock siempre era así. No reaccionaba de la misma manera que el resto de la gente a los estímulos. Tal vez el contacto apaciguador no sería una buena idea. Al verle bostezar, no obstante, terminó su té, y se levantó.

- Vamos, Sherlock.

El detective alzó los ojos, y se lo quedó mirando, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, como si no entendiera.

- Vamos -repitió John, cogiéndole la mano, esta vez si -. Vamos a la cama. Es muy tarde... o muy temprano -se corrigió, viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Sherlock le siguió. Cuando subían las escaleras, se dio cuenta con retraso del doble significado de su frase, y se ruborizó. Le resultó raro e inquietante que Sherlock no le hubiera gastado una broma, o dirigido una sonrisa de las suyas. Dios, algo estaba muy mal con él.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, John lo acostó de lado, junto a la puerta porque sabía por experiencia que era el mejor lado para dormir cuando uno tiene pesadillas (él lo hacía), porque daba la seguridad de que si tenías que salir corriendo por lo que fuera, podías. El otro lado resultaba tan... claustrofóbico.

Sherlock le siguió con la mirada mientras rodeaba la cama y se metía en su lado, y cuando lo hizo, buscó rápidamente su mano, y la aferró con fuerza. John se quedó sorprendido por ese repentino contacto, y su primer instinto fue el de apartarla, pero no lo hizo. Se removió el la cama, y se acercó a él, hasta que Sherlock se escurrió y pegó todo su cuerpo a su costado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su corazón, escuchando sus lentos latidos. Cerró los ojos, con una mano abierta sobre su plexo solar, y la otra cogiendo la suya con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos como la cal. John enterró los dedos en los rizos revueltos de Sherlock, como siempre había querido hacer en secreto, imaginándolos suaves y sedosos, y lo peinó lentamente, acariciando el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos en un intento por acabar de relajarle.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -murmuró en la oscuridad.

John sabía de qué estaba hablando, por su puesto. No había creído tener razón al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, pero supuso que en semejante estado, la velocidad era lo que menos podía esperar. No le había contado la penosa historia de como se vio arrastrado a la mierda más profunda después de matar a alguien. Había sido intencionado.

- Vengo de una guerra, Sherlock. Y me miro en el espejo. Sé reconocer la mirada de alguien que ha matado, y se siente fatal por ello. No soy tan idiota como crees. ¿Quién fue? -preguntó, suavemente, después de notar el temblor de Sherlock cuando lo dijo en voz alta - ¿Cuándo?

- "Quién", no. "Quiénes".

Oh.

Oh, Dios mío.

Esperó, sin alterar ni un ápice sus movimientos, su respiración, o el latido de su corazón, en aras de no asustarle. _Ridículo_, pensó, _asustar a Sherlock Holmes_. Pero sí. _Anda con pies de plomo, Watson. Esto es como un campo de minas, ahora. Pisa la primera, y no habrá vuelta de rosca._

- Mientras estuve fuera... yo... me dediqué a deshilachar la red de Moriarty, trama a trama. Trabajaba con la policía local de incógnito para atraparlos, pero no siempre salía bien. A veces las mismas autoridades eran las que estaban hasta el cuello de mierda, y estaba solo. Y no fue un problema, nunca me paré a pensar dos veces lo que tenía que hacer cuando lo hice o mientras lo hacía. Simplemente, tenía que atar los cabos sueltos, y algunos no se dejaban, y era mejor cortarlos.

John escuchó atentamente la historia, forzando el oído porque Sherlock hablaba muy bajo, como si temiera oírse a sí mismo diciendo aquello. Como si escucharlo fuera a hacerlo más real. Jesús, como entendía la situación. De veras que sí. Parecía que en la oscuridad, Sherlock estaba más dispuesto a hablar de todo, supuso que porque la oscuridad no le dejaría ver a John, y porque John no podía verle a él como el monstruo que pensaba erróneamente que creería que era.

- Cuando Moriarty te capturó en la piscina, estuve dispuesto a dispararle. No me importaba si moría. Lo _prefería_ muerto. Iba a hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho. No soy mal tirador -se estremeció con eso último, como si eso avivara recuerdos que prefería no tener. Oprimió su mano con más fuerza -. Creía que estaba preparado para lo que implicaba apretar el gatillo, entonces, y durante estos dos años, pero no fui consciente de ello hasta que estuve aquí, en casa. Maté a dieciséis personas, y me acuerdo de todas y cada una de ellas. Y no solo de sus nombres y sus caras. De _todo_. Las veo, cada noche, cuando cierro los ojos. Y cuando despierto después de quedarme dormido, no sé donde estoy hasta que oigo tu voz. Hasta entonces, justo al abrir los ojos, lo primero que hago es buscar la pistola y mirar la puerta, esperando. Sé que eran monstruos, sé que merecían morir más que cualquier otro, pero no me lo quito de la cabeza...

Estaba... perplejo no era la palabra. No abarcaba con totalidad la sorpresa por la revelación y el dolor que sentía al pensar que Sherlock había quedado dañado de forma permanente tras la muerte de esas personas. Los civiles no estaban preparados para lo que suponía matar, a excepción de los criminales, pero Sherlock no era como el resto de la gente, y su mente brillante se había vuelto en su contra en este asunto. Una persona, al matar a otra, podría sentirse mal recordando el nombre, la cara, y pequeños datos descubiertos del sujeto, pero el Holmes lo sabía todo de esa persona: desde cuando se había roto el diente, con qué lo había hecho, y quién era su madre. Veía el alma desnuda de las personas, y se las llevaba enteras consigo a su "habitación del pánico". Y no podía dejar de abrir esa puerta, una y otra vez. No había manera de cerrarlas.

Lo estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, y el detective se encogió en una bola casi perfecta contra él. Vio brillar sus ojos a la luz que entraba por la ventana cuando alzó la mirada para observarle.

- ¿No me odias? -preguntó.

- ¿Odiarte? No sé cómo, la verdad -admitió. Y era cierto. Había deseado odiarle cuando murió, cuando supo que no había estado muerto, cuando dejaba cabezas humanas en el refrigerador, y congelaba dedos como si fueran palitos de pescado rebozados y los cocinaba por error hasta que aquello empezaba a oler como la cocina de Hannibal el caníbal.

- Pero he matado gente -remarcó, como si pensara que John estaba olvidando una parte esencial de la conversación y se viera en la obligación de recordársela.

- También yo.

- Soy un monstruo.

- Pues seamos monstruos juntos, entonces.

-John... -riñó Sherlock.

- Sherlock...

Quedaron en silencio un tiempo más, e incluso pensó que se había quedado dormido, hasta que le vio toser y se acomodó contra él. Un nuevo bostezo.

- Duerme, Sherlock. Vas a enfermar si no descansas un poco. Tendrán que ingresarte. Te alimentarán a la fuerza por vía intravenosa. No me dejarán verte -amenazó. Sherlock meneó la cabeza, aunque sin mucha energía. Lentamente, se estaba quedando dormido -. ¿Por qué no los borras?

El detective lo miró, sorprendido por la oferta.

- ¿Borrarlos?

John se enderezó un poco en la cama.

- Siempre dices que borras cosas de tu cabeza porque no son útiles. Bórralos a ellos. Suprímelos.

Sherlock parpadeó, como si no entendiera por qué no se le había ocurrido a él, y luego sonrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante, estirando el cuello hacia arriba, y rozó los labios de John con los suyos para luego presionarlos en un beso. El doctor se quedó paralizado un momento. Desde luego, no esperaba ese pronto, pero ahí estaba. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por la boca de Sherlock, fría y suave, hasta que se deslizó hacia abajo, liberándole. Se quedó allí, con la boca abierta, y los dedos tocándose los labios, calientes ahora por los de su compañero. Le miró, se acomodó en las almohadas, y dejó que la barbilla descansara sobre su cabeza antes de rodearle la cintura con el brazo libre, cerrando una protección humana a su alrededor, bajo las mantas.

- Duerme, Sherlock. La Melissa no te dejará soñar. Duerme un poco. Hablaremos por la mañana -dijo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su detective estaba más dormido que despierto. Y fue por eso, por el abrigo de las sombras, y por la necesidad que sentía de hacerle saber que no lo odiaba en absoluto, que se permitió añadir algo más, en voz muy queda, casi en un susurro confidente-: Te quiero, Sherlock.

* * *

John despertó muy feliz, con el sabor de los labios de Sherlock aún en los suyos, recordando el beso. Se sentía ligero y muy contento ese día. Pleno, de alguna manera. Si un pequeño beso había hecho que sus niveles de endorfinas aumentaran así, lo que haría el resto... se estremeció solo de pensarlo, con la piel erizada,

Se volvió a tiempo de ver a su detective de cara a él, con la boca medio abierta, aún encogido en posición fetal, con una mano aferrando las sábanas y tirando de ellas hacia arriba, y la otra sujetando la suya. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, muy regular, y no había ni una sola marca de tensión en su cara. Sintió la fuerte tentación de despertarle, solo para poder ver como sus ojos grises brillaban de la emoción de su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina de formas brillantes, en busca de datos y más datos, creando mapas de la gente en su cabeza. No obstante, recordaba todo lo de anoche, y sabía que estaba agotado, así que le dejó descansar. Consideró bajar a hacer el desayuno, pero no quería dejar solo a Sherlock, hacerle despertar sin él, y tal y como estaban colocados, no había manera de que se moviera sin despertarle.

Esperó, y el sol empezó a levantarse en el cielo, cambiando las sombras de la habitación de sitio, modelando el cuarto. Lentamente, Sherlock se removió, y abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando, molesto por la luz. John esperó, sin decir una palabra hasta que su vista se enfocó.

- Buenos días, Sherlock -saludó, con la voz ronca por no haber sido usada durante la noche. Apretó la mano que sostenía, trayéndolo al mundo de los vivos, al 221 B, a casa.

Su intento fue bienvenido, pero apreció como la vista del detective se iba fugazmente ala puerta, la ventana, y finalmente, al cajón donde sabía que guardaba la pistola que había conseguido estando fuera. Luego sus ojos se posaron en él, y sonrió un poco.

- John -suspiró, y dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada otra vez. Tenía el pelo pegado a un lado de la cara y engreñado. Estaba adorable. Al menos la mayor parte de las ojeras habían desaparecido.

- Has dormido bien.

Sherlock se arrastró hacia John, y se acurrucó contra su costado, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. _¿Quién lo iba a decir? Sherlock Holmes acurrucándose..._ parecía tan... vulnerable. Nunca le había visto así. Lo apretó contra sí.

- Sin sueños. Tenías razón -le miró desde abajo, y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, observándole con algo brillando en sus ojos -. Brillante, John. Eres brillante.

El susodicho se rió.

- Creo que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Eres sonámbulo? -bromeó.

Sherlock solo sonrió.

- No se me había ocurrido borrarlos. No sé por qué. Estaba...

- "Traumatizado". La palabra es "traumatizado", Sherlock. No podías pensar en nada más porque le dabas vueltas y más vueltas, en un círculo vicioso. Te atrapó esa corriente, y no podías salir.

El detective enterró la cara de nuevo, y John se dio patadas mentales por estropear sus progresos. Qué torpe era, por Dios...

- No entiendo por qué empecé a pensar en eso cuando llegué, y no mientras estaba allí. No tiene sentido -murmuró, en cambio.

John tomó una fuerte inspiración.

- Bueno... en realidad sí lo tiene. Es un sistema de defensa de lo más sofisticado. Tu cerebro tomó las riendas mientras estabas "en peligro", y decidió suprimir la parte que se encarga de esa clase de sentimientos. Cuando volviste y estuviste fuera de peligro, sin amenazas presentes... todo llegó de golpe. Es como estirar una goma de pollo hacia atrás, y soltarla.

Sherlock asintió, como considerando la idea, con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. El estómago de John rugió entonces, y decidió que era hora de comer algo.

- Vamos a desayunar -dijo, aunque casi lo suplicó.

Se levantaron, y estaban a punto de abandonar el cuarto, cuando Sherlock le detuvo, cogiéndole de la manga. John le miró, y se encontró con los ojos tormentosos de él observándole desde arriba.

- Anoche... -empezó, como si no supiera como decirlo -. Antes de que me durmiera... dijiste algo -John hizo memoria, y se sonrojó. Creyó que había sido un sueño. Ahora solo le faltaba que Sherlock le dejara las cosas claras y en frío, pero le había besado. No entendía nada -. ¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor?

John se quedó de piedra. Sherlock no _pedía_ las cosas. Y, desde luego, jamás "por favor". Sintió una fuerte dosis de alivio, e hizo lo que le pedía.

- Te quiero, Sherlock -dijo, imprimiendo fuerza y pasión a sus palabras, como si tratara de convencerle. Le apretó al mano con fuerza -. _Nada, nunca,_ me hará decir lo contrario.

El detective lo observó un rato más, y casi creyó que sonreía cuando le devolvió el apretón, antes de acompañarlo por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, John estaba convencido de que las cosas habían empezado a mejorar, pero entonces, una fuerte explosión sacudió la casa, y el impacto se oyó muy cerca del apartamento. Algo saltando por los aires, gente gritando. Estuvo a punto de saltar a por su Sig, cuando Sherlock hizo algo inusual. Cogió la mano de John, lo empujó tras él, y ambos cayeron al suelo de culo. Sherlock se puso de rodillas, y extendió los brazos a los lados echándolos atrás, mirando a todo lados, frenético, rodeando a un John atónito y sentado. Llevándose una mano a la cadera buscando una pistola que no estaba porque iba en pijama y estaba en su cajón, en el dormitorio. Protegiéndole. Protegiéndole a él, un soldado en pleno uso de sus facultades.

- ¡Joder! -exclamó, sin poder evitarlo. Una explosión... lo primero que pensó fue "Moriarty", pero él estaba muerto, así que no era posible.

Sherlock tenía el pulso acelerado, lo veía en la vena de su sien, hinchada y palpitante, y la respiración acelerada.

- ¿¡John, estás bien!? -bramó, claramente alterado.

- Sí, claro -contestó. Se puso en pie, pero Sherlock le obligó a quedarse entre su cuerpo y la pared de la cocina, mientras cogía un cuchillo -. La explosión no ha sido aquí, Sherlock. Por la sacudida, ha sido un par de manzanas más allá. La policía se encargará -dijo, tratando de calmarle. Rodeó con su mano la de Sherlock que sujetaba el cuchillo -. Sherlock -murmuró, intentando hablar muy bajo para no alterarlo aún más -, suéltalo. No pasa nada. Todo va bien.

Sherlock no daba muestras de oírle. Todo él temblaba. No obstante, se separó un poco de él, sin soltar el arma. John necesitaba salir, ir a la zona de la explosión por si había alguien herido, pero no podía dejar solo a Sherlock. En el estado en que estaba, no creía que fuera capaz de ocuparse solo. Tenía que llamar a Mycroft.

- Sherlock. Voy a coger el teléfono, ¿vale? Tengo que hacer una llamada. Dos minutos.

El detective no respondió, así que intentó otra cosa. Era una chorrada, pero no tenía muchas alternativas, de todas formas.

- El perímetro está despejado.

El cuerpo de Sherlock se relajó visiblemente, y una mano helada le oprimió el corazón. Creyó que habían dejado atrás todo eso la noche anterior, pero claro, no podía ser tan simple. Nunca lo era.

Buscó su teléfono móvil mientras miraba por la ventana, observando como un coche de la policía y dos ambulancias zumbaban hacia la zona del accidente. Tal vez fuera un simple escape de gas. De esos había a veces. Pulsó la llamada rápida, y se lo llevó a la oreja

- Mycroft -dijo, en cuanto descolgó, sin esperar -, me importa una puta mierda lo que estés haciendo, o si el futuro de la nación está en juego. Por mi como si su Majestad se cae escaleras abajo. Vas a venir a Baker Street como si tuvieras un petardo en el culo, ¿me entiendes? Ha habido una explosión un par de calles más abajo, y tu hermano está muy alterado. Y cuando digo alterado, me refiero a con un ataque. Así que coge tu trasero marca gobierno británico, y tráelo hasta aquí, ya.

Cuando acabó, colgó. No esperó una respuesta, y probablemente Mycroft estuviera mirando el teléfono como si fuera un aparato endemoniado por la cantidad de improperios que John había soltado por minuto. Ni él mismo podía creerlo, pero le preocupaba muchísimo Sherlock. Tiró el teléfono después de responder a un preocupado mensaje de Greg, preguntando si estaban bien, y luego se dejó caer junto a Sherlock, que aún sujetaba el cuchillo con firmeza.

- Sherlock, no pasa nada. Ha sido un escape de gas, nada más -empezó, intentando tranquilizarle. Tenía la mirada vidriosa, como si no estuviera realmente allí.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Era una explosión? ¿Estáis bien?

La Señora Hudson subió las escaleras corriendo, y cuando vio a Sherlock con el cuchillo, soltó un quejido. El detective la miró, como si no la conociera, pero hizo la conexión, y volvió a quedarse en blanco, perdido en su cabeza de nuevo.

- ¿John? -preguntó la mujer.

- Señora Hudson, prepare una infusión de melisa, por favor. Tengo bolsitas en la tercera puerta, la amarilla. Dentro de una caja de abedul -pidió. La mujer lo hizo sin rechistar, viendo el estado de Sherlock, y él continuó intentando traerlo al mundo de nuevo. Oyó abrirse la puerta de a calle, pensando que había sido muy rápido, y las aceleradas pisadas en la escalera. A Sherlock no le hizo mucha gracias, porque dirigió su mirada allí, y alzó un poco el cuchillo, como dispuesto para usarlo en caso de ser necesario. Sujetaba el mango con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, y sin duda alguna, los tendría entumecidos más tarde. Mycroft entró con su habitual traje negro y el paraguas, y cuando miró a su hermano, se le cayó la cara - Sherlock, es tu hermano Mycroft. Todo está bien, ¿vale? Estás en Londres, conmigo, con la Señora Hudson. te está haciendo un té, Sherlock. Suelta el cuchillo, por favor. Todo está bien.

- Sherlock... -murmuró Mycroft, desde la entrada. Parecía... atontado, mirando a su hermano, que tenía cara de animal acorralado, con el cuchillo en la mano.

John cogió la mano de Sherlock, y le abrió los dedos despacio, haciendo que el arma repiqueteara al caer contra el parquet.

- Bien, Sherlock. Bien. Todo va bien. Estás en casa. Estás conmigo -la Señora Hudson le tendió la infusión, y se la acercó a los labios -. Bebe esto, Sherlock. Hazlo por mi, ¿vale? Bébelo por mi.

Sherlock alzó las manos para apoyar la taza, y tragó despacio, bebiendo la infusión. Una vez la terminó, se dejó caer contra John, como si hubiera perdido fuerzas, aferrándose a él como su tabla de salvación. Le acarició la espalda bajo la atenta mirada de Mycroft, y asintió cuando la Señora Hudson lo miró, y luego ésta se fue, dejándolos solos a los tres.

* * *

- ¿Desde cuando está en este estado?

La pregunta de Mycroft era razonable. Y hasta cierto punto comprensible. No entendía, no obstante, como era posible que él, con todo su poder, no se hubiera dado cuanta antes.

- Desde que volvió.

- ¿Y cómo no se me ha informado antes? -exigió. No estaban gritando porque Sherlock dormía, aferrado a John, atontado por la infusión, pero la pasión en sus palabras era perceptible.

- Por la sencilla razón de que para empezar, no te preocupaste por saber nada, y porque no conseguí que me contara algo hasta ayer por la noche. Creí que estaba bien, que lo peor ya había pasado, pero... lo de hoy ha sido demasiado para él.

Mycroft apretó los labios, y aferró con más fuerza el mango de su paraguas.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

John suspiró.

- No lo sé. Tal vez. Tal vez no. En estas cosas es difícil. Te llamé porque no viste lo que yo cuando hubo la explosión. Parecía aterrorizado. Preparado para atacar a quién fuera. Era un animal acorralado. No estaba seguro de que razonara con nadie.

El mayor de los Holmes asintió. Ya había visto suficiente al entrar. Cuando recibió la llamada de John, pensó que exageraba, pero al llegar allí... nunca había visto a su hermano pequeño tan... roto.

- Necesita terapia, Mycroft. Tiene un trauma. Excede mis capacidades. No soy psicólogo, soy médico, por Dios. Hago lo que puedo, pero no es suficiente. No _parece_ que sea suficiente.

El hombre aspiró con fuerza, y se puso en pie.

- Tendré un ojo sobre él, quédate tranquilo. Y buscaré a una especialista, si es lo que consideras más apropiado, pero Sherlock tiene pavor a los psicólogos, así que sería buena idea que intentaras hacer algo más. Si no hay mejorías, optaremos por las visitas. ¿Te parece, doctor?

John suspiró, abrazando con más fuerza a un Sherlock dormido sobre él, y asintió. Luego vio como Mycroft se marchaba, y se quedaron solos de nuevo en el apartamento.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock despertó, era mediodía, y John estaba bajo él, sentado en el suelo, con la espada apoyada en el sofá. Le miraba.

- ¿John?

El doctor le sonrió.

- Todo está bien, Sherlock. Buenos días.

Sherlock estaba deshubicado, pero parpadeó un par de veces, estudiando el cuarto, hasta que recordó.

- La explosión...

- Fue un escape de gas un par de calles más abajo. Una tubería vieja sin cambiar. La policía ya se ha encargado de todo - explicó, despacio, para no alterarle otra vez. tuviste un ataque de pánico, y después de conseguir calmarte, te quedaste dormido.

Vio a su compañero flexionar los dedos agarrotados de sujetar el cuchillo, y hacer una mueca.

- Dios. Creí que... Yo no tengo ataques de pánico -gruñó, y John se rió. parecía tanto él mismo.

Ya pasados los nervios, y con ambos aún sin desayunar, el estómago de John rugió, exigiendo algo de sustancia. Sherlock lo miró, se rió, y se levantó, estirando una mano para ayudarle.

- Venga. Tienes que comer algo. No has desayunado, es mediodía, ayer no cenaste en condiciones, y no quiero que me comas.

John se incorporó, haciendo ya un listado mental de lo que tenían en el piso para preparar una comida, y cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con una olla de sopa de pollo de fideos, y un poco de carne de ternera. La santa de la Señora Hudson.

- ¿Salón? -preguntó, sabiendo que no había manera de que comieran en la cocina. Sherlock asintió, y cogió el plato de la carne mientras John servía dos platos de sopa. Estaba tibia. Llevaba un buen rato esperándoles.

John obligó a Sherlock a comer, y no le costó mucho, la verdad. El detective tragaba como un pozo sin fondo todo lo que John le ponía delante, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado sin alimentarse, además de sin dormir. Decidió que era mejor que no lo supiera, o estaría muy, muy enfadado. Cuando terminaron, se sentaron en el sofá, y encendieron la tele, donde las noticias explicaron el escape de gas y la explosión. Una desgracia.

- Lo siento -murmuró Shelrock, apoyado en John.

- No digas tonterías.

Sherlock bufó.

- Eso es lo que no dejo de hacer, ¿verdad? Tonterías. Soy como un idiota, ahora, John. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo ni mi cabeza. He _perdido el control._

John le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y silenció la tele. Lo miró fijamente.

- Escúchame, Sherlock. No creas que eres una carga para mí, porque no lo eres. Estás pasando por un mal momento, y no me importa. Cuidar de ti es un privilegio muy grande que tengo, ¿vale? Es solo que me gustaría hacerlo mejor. poder hacer algo más.

Sherlock le miró fijamente, buscando algo que no encontró en sus ojos. Estiró la cabeza, y, como la noche anterior, volvió a besar a John. Esta vez, el doctor estaba consciente, y estrechó al detective contra él con fuerza, sintiendo su piel fría a través de la tela del pijama que aún llevaba puesto. Se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no sabía besar muy bien, y de que le daba el control total sobre ello, así que John se aprovechó de ello, y volcó en él todo lo que sentía, toda la adoración que sentía por Sherlock. Que era brillante, que era único, que era especial, y que, desde luego, no era una carga. Cuando se separaron, como el otro día, Sherlock enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello, como si se avergonzara de sí mismo por ser tan débil. Fue a decir algo, pero John se le adelantó.

- Te quiero, brillante, loco e idiota Sherlock. No me importa si eras un friki, si tienes un trauma, o si te dan ataques de pánico cuando algo explota. No me importa que estés roto. Soy doctor. Mi trabajo es arreglar a personas rotas.

- Pero no así de rotas, John. No eres psicólogo -aclaró.

John acarició con la punta de su nariz el cuello de Sherlock.

- Pues sé mi primer paciente. Sé mi único paciente, Sherlock Holmes. No puedo prometerte arreglarte del todo, no es mi área -bromeó, repitiendo lo que él decía cuando hablaba de los sentimientos -. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Espero que sea suficiente para ti.

Sherlock sonrió contra su piel, sintiendo algo cálido calentarle por dentro. Qué nuevo, qué... relajante. Se sentía querido. Muy querido. Era una sensación nueva y extremadamente agradable.

- Es suficiente John. Más que suficiente.

* * *

**La verdad es que no tenía muy claro como acabar esto. Igual es un final un poco abrupto, pero la idea era dejarlo abierto, así que supongo que está bien. Como siempre, críticas, tomates, y flores, a la cajita de review, por favor y gracias. Sabéis que me encanta saber vuestra opinión. y más reviews es igual a más Johnlocks, así que... ;)**

**Gracias por leer, y nos leemos!**

**MH**


End file.
